The present invention relates to a bearing or drive assembly with at least two bearing elements or drive elements that are adapted for movement relative to each other.
As a known bearing assembly of the above-described type, a ball bearing comprises a plurality of steel balls that are positioned between an inner ring and an outer ring, and the balls are kept in spaced relationship by a cage. A lubricant reduces friction and wear in the ball bearing and simultaneously protects the bearing elements against corrosion. For special applications, which are expected to function as much as possible without a lubricant, the ball bearing may also include very expensive bearing elements of a ceramic material, of steel coated with carbide in a vacuum, or a solid material of plastic.